Payback
by SynysterGates1
Summary: Joss wants to pay Vlad back for being such a good friend but he doesn't know how Vlad will handle his gift. Read payback to see wha becomes of our ex-slayer and vampire Pravus


CHAPTER 1

"Vlad, where are you?" Nelly's voice asked me from the phone. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Nelly, I told you I was going to the Crypt and I was probably going to spend the night with Henry." I said. She was silent for a minute before answering.

"Okay, but remember that Otis will be here in the morning so you need to be ready. We have a surprise for you." She said.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." I told her.

"Love you Vladimir." Nelly said before hanging up. _GOD that woman can talk,_ I thought to myself. I was walking to Henry's house. I just left the Crypt and decided to go through the back door so Snow wouldn't see me. All she wants lately is for me to drink from her and make out. She's becoming too attached and I don't want that, especially not from her.

I pulled out my IPod and switched the song to Avenged Sevenfold's, Bat Country. Just as the song began cold wind blew into the dark alley.

"Hey, Vlad." A voice said from the shadows. A cold chill went up my spine as I turned to see who was there.

"Joss. What do you want?" I asked. Damn it, he was blocking the exit out of the alley. Joss took a step toward me and I took one back.

"Just to talk to you. Do you have time?" he asked. I looked around. I could try and go up the wall or I could back inside. I searched Joss to see if he was telling the truth. Of course he had his stake with him. He noticed me staring at it and he grabbed it.

"If you think I came here for a fight, you're wrong. Like I said, I came to talk." He threw the stake into the middle of the street. It hit the pavement with a clunk. The night was dark and silent. The only sound being our hearts beating and the faint trace of music coming from the Crypt and my IPod.

"What could you possibly want to talk about?" I asked annoyed. Yeah he used to be my friend and I still trust him but he had something planned and I could tell I wasn't going to like it, by the smirk on his face. Joss stepped forward and I stepped back. Eventually I had no more steps due to the stupid ass wall behind me. Who the hell would put a wall here? _Uh, everybody who has a brain, _my mind told me. Joss was about two yards away from me but kept coming closer. Once he was about two feet away he stooped and looked at me.

"I wanted to say thanks. Even when I betrayed you and hurt you and everyone you loved you still were there for me. I have been thinking about a way to repay you and I think I found one." Joss said and stepped a couple inches forward.

"Listen Joss, I stood by you because that's what friends do. No matter what you thought of me I still thought of you as a friend and even a brother. So don't worry about paying me back." I said and tried to get past him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. My back hit the wall and his hand was on my chest.

"I want to do this, so let me." Joss went in his back pocket and pulled out a silver dagger. I tensed and tried to pry his iron grip from my shirt. He brought the dagger to his wrist and made a slight cut, careful so as not to cut the veins. "Drink." He said. My eyes widened and my fangs shot out from my gums.

"Joss, you have no idea what you're doing so get away before you get hurt." I warned. He brought his wrist closer to my mouth.

"My blood is AB negative. Just one taste, until you're full." He begged. Randomly the song on my IPod changed to Nightmare. How could Avenged Sevenfold fit the perfect song to this moment so correctly? Yes, this was one of my many nightmares, drinking from a friend.

"That's my favorite but rare so I never get it." My mouth watered and Joss smiled at the look on my face. I took a deep breath and brought his wrist to my lips. "If you start to feel dizzy make me stop." He nodded and my lips closed around the cut. My tongue lapped the blood up as my fangs sunk into his flesh. My eyes closed as I savored the taste and I heard a moan from Joss.

I drank deeply, letting the deep crimson hit my tongue and slide down my throat. Joss's hands fisted in my hair and his hips grinded against mine. My free arm wrapped around his waist and brought him closer. His head rested on my shoulder as he moaned and kissed my neck. His body began to feel limp in my arms and I let my fangs retract. I pulled his head away and looked him in the eye.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded and brought our faces closer.

"This is my other gift." He mumbled. Our lips crashed together and my hand immediately grabbed his hair to bring him closer. His hands did the same and his arms went around my neck. I could feel his arousal in his jeans as he brushed it against my leg. Realizing what I was doing I pulled away and stared at Joss. He stared back at me confused.

"Listen, I'm not saying that wasn't awesome but you're my best friend's cousin and one of my other best friends. We just can't do this. I'm sorry." I told him and ran from the alley. I could hear Joss call my name faintly as I picked up in vampire speed. Buildings and trees passed me by in a blur before I abruptly came to a stop. Before I knew it, I was standing outside Henry's house.

_Just like the first time I fed from Snow,_ I thought to myself as I hovered up to Henry's window. I lightly tapped on it and watched as Henry squirmed under his sheets. I knocked a little harder and Henry looked at the window. When he saw me he immediately ran to the window and opened it. I climbed and threw myself at his bed.

"Vlad, what happened?" he asked worriedly. I mumbled something incoherently into the covers. Henry sighed and walked over. The bed dipped next to me and Henry's hand was on my back. "Dude, I can't help if you don't tell me what happened." He whispered. I looked up at Henry, my eyes brimmed with tears. Before I knew it, I flung myself at him crying. He soothed me as best as he could. I sat there in his arms for what felt like hours but was really only minutes.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" he asked quietly.

"No, but I'm gonna have to." I whispered back to him. We settled down on the bed and I stared out the window. It was still open from when I crawled in, the cold October air was blowing through the curtains. My eyes traveled around the room taking in everything as if I've never been before. Henry grabbed my face between his hands and brought my eyes to his.

"Tell me what happened, Vladimir." Henry said sternly. I sighed and took in three cleansing breaths before beginning.

CHAPTER 2

"Damn it, I knew that would scare him. Where could he have gone?" Joss thought. Joss was wandering around Bathory searching for the half vampire Pravus. He had tried showing him how he had felt all these years and scared the poor bastard shitless. He was walking up and down alleys and abandoned buildings searching for Vlad.

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Joss screamed into the night. He continued his search until the answer dawned on him. "Henry!" He said and ran to his cousin's house. When he got there he was stopped by the sound of sobbing. He edged to a tree that was aligned with the house, climbing the trunk. He sat on a branch and listened as a familiar voice told a story of his previous adventure.

"I was walking out of the Crypt and aunt Nelly called so I answered the phone. After talking with her about why I wasn't home yet, this guy stepped out of the shadows." Vlad said, his head looking at his black converse. Henry nodded his head waiting for Vlad to continue but he didn't. Henry lifted Vlad's face to meet his eyes. He brought their lips together for a quick but passionate kiss. Joss held back a gasp as Vlad entangled his fingers in Henry's hair and moaned. Henry pulled back and smiled.

"You can tell me anything Vlad. I'm always here for you." Henry said and Vlad nodded, leaning his head against the headboard of the bed.

"Joss stepped out and said he had something for me. I thought he was trying to kill me again but he tried to explain to me what it was. He even threw his stake into the middle of the street to prove a point. Anyways, he wanted me to drink his blood and I told him no but he insisted. I tried so hard Henry, really I did but he did everything he could to get me to do it and I broke. I'm so sorry." Vlad said. Henry looked hurt, shocked but most of all pissed.

"What? Where is he? I'm going to fucking kill him!" he practically shouted. Joss noted that Vlad didn't tell Henry of the kiss, and obviously for a good reason. Henry jumped to his feet and Vlad went along with him.

"No, Henry. What are you doing?" he asked scared. Henry went to the closet and came back with pants and a shirt, as he was only wearing boxers.

"I'm going to kick his ass after I find him. I can't believe he touched my man! He's going down baby." Henry said and headed for the door but Vlad got in his way.

"No, come on babe. He's not worth it. Shouldn't you be more worried about me? I need you, in more ways than one." Vlad said teasingly and pushed Henry toward the bed. Henry smiled and pulled Vlad down for a kiss.

Joss couldn't believe what he was seeing. His cousin and the man he loved getting it on right in front of him. He didn't even know his cousin was gay. Henry seemed like the straightest guy in the whole fucking world and now he was about to fuck a guy. He didn't know what to do; he didn't want what was happening to happen. But honestly what could he do? Jump onto the window ledge and say 'hey you guys. I heard your conversation and I love you Vlad. Be with me forever and leave Henry.' Yeah fucking right.

He looked back into the bedroom to see them removing each other's shirts. _Come on think Joss! What can you do?_ He screamed at himself mentally. Too bad his feet thought for him. He misplaced his footing and fell from the tree, hitting the ground with an 'oof'. Joss rubbed his head where it connected with the ground.

"Fucking tree, fucking ground." He mumbled. He heard someone cough and looked up back at the window.

"Oh shit." He said as he tried to stand.

"Fucking bastard, you're dead!" Henry yelled and ran back into the room. Joss could hear Henry's footsteps as he traveled down the stairs and to the living room. The lights in his Aunt's and Uncle's room flicked on as Henry threw open the door. He looked around the yard only to find it empty. Henry walked around the house to check the back and sides. His parents came out in their robes.

"Henry, darling, what are you doing?" his mom asked.

"Henry, you better have a good explanation for waking me up at," His dad squinted at the clock in the living room, "2:57 in the morning." His dad yelled, switching on a light.

"I, uh, thought I heard someone down here." He said looking up at the stairs. He thought of Vlad lying on his bed and sighed. "I'm sorry for waking you, I was just worried." He said and hugged his mother. Henry ran up the stairs only to find his room empty.

"Damn you Joss." He whispered under his breath.

CHAPTER 3

"What have I done?" Vlad asked into the cold night air. After seeing Henry try to kill Joss he ran to get away from it all. He couldn't believe he turned family against family. Vlad ran from Henry's room, going out the window and onto the roof. He jumped from roof to roof until he got to the park. He sat down on a swing and swung gently looking back at his situation.

Vlad just wanted to get away from it all. He could imagine the surprise on Joss's face when he saw them. No one knew Henry was gay except Vlad and he just recently found out. Everyone suspected Vlad was gay from his clothes and actions, but never Henry. How could he choose between Joss and Henry? He shouldn't have to, that was his problem. Vlad leaned back against the chains on the swing.

"Damn my life!" he shouted into the cold night. He sighed and looked at the stars. There was a shuffling behind him and he turned and met a pair of green eyes. Vlad jumped off the swing and met Joss's gaze.

"What's wrong with your life, beautiful?" Joss asked innocently. Vlad looked around taking in his surroundings in case he needed an escape. He was gonna have a plan ready.

"Except for the fact that you fucked it up? Um, everything. And how'd you go from badass Slayer to a sweet innocent gay guy and liking the town's freak?" Vlad asked. Joss smiled and took a step closer to Vlad.

"Oh, come on I just made your life a little more exciting and you're not a freak." Joss said. He was pushing Vlad toward the forest with every step he took.

"You didn't make my life more exciting, Joss. You made it worse, especially when you came to Henry's. Did you even think about what he might do to you?" Vlad asked annoyed and worried. Joss smiled wider if that was even possible.

"Is Vlad worried about me?" he asked mockingly. Vlad stopped and stared at Joss. Then gathered up the courage to stand up to him.

"Yes, Joss I am worried about you and I do care for you. But not when you're acting like an ass and I'm not going to put up with it. Especially if this is how you're going to be." Vlad said and tried to walk away but the hand on his arm stopped him.

"Wait Vlad, don't go. Can we just, I don't know, talk or something?" Joss asked desperately. Vlad smiled.

"We can but you have to promise me some things Joss." He answered. Joss nodded his head frantically in agreement.

"Anything for you." He said stepping closer. Vlad cleared his throat.

"Okay, one: you can't do that thing you did in the alley." He said. Joss's face fell, and Vlad put up a finger. "Unless I give you permission." Joss perked up again and smiled. Vlad shook his head and continued.

"Two: I want you to apologize to Henry. I know he will pissed but I'll be there and make sure he won't do anything stupid." Joss nodded and stepped closer, looking Vlad in the eye.

"Anything else beautiful?" he asked. Vlad smiled.

"Let's get something straight. Don't call me beautiful in front of people; it makes me want to rip all of your clothes off. And technically this isn't cheating because Henry and I aren't really a thing." He said more to himself them anyone. "Finally, kiss me again." He said. Joss obliged and kissed Vlad hard on the lips. Joss pulled back and hushed Vlad from his complaints.

"When are we gonna talk to Henry?" he asked. Vlad sighed and looked at his phone.

"Tomorrow, right now I have business to take care of." He said. Joss's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What business is that?" he asked. As far as Joss knew, Vlad had no job. Vlad smiled mischievously.

"Well, I can't go home, because Nelly thinks I'm at Henry's so I have nowhere to go. So I have to find a place to stay since Henry is probably pissed." He answered him. Joss smiled, seeing where this was going.

"Well, you can always chill at my house man." Joss said. Vlad licked his lips.

"Great, let's go." He said and slapped Joss's ass. Joss jumped and followed Vlad.

"Don't do that." Joss warned. Vlad smirked and looked at him.

"Why not, sweet cheeks?" He asked innocently. Joss narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because if you don't want to go to jail for inappropriate bodily exposure, then you can't touch me there or here." He pointed to his groin. "Or here and here and here." Joss pointed to his lips, chest and thigh. Vlad scoffed.

"That means I can't touch all the places that make you fall apart." Vlad complained and Joss nodded.

"Exactly. I can't call you beautiful in front of people, then you can't touch me in any of those places until we're alone." Joss argued. Vlad stopped and backed Joss up against a tree.

"I can handle that, but can you?" he asked, whispering in his ear. Joss whimpered and grabbed Vlad by his hair.

"That's cheating you bastard." He said. Vlad laughed and trailed his hand down Joss's chest to his thighs.

"But you like it so why should I stop?" He said. Joss tried to push Vlad away but failed when Vlad pinned his hands to the tree. "Give in Joss, you've wanted me and now you've got me." He whispered against his neck. Joss laughed.

"Thirty minutes ago you wanted nothing to do with me and all to do with Henry." He said. Vlad stepped back and dropped Joss.

"Why would you even bring that up?" he asked hurt. Joss sighed and got up from the ground, shaking the dirt and leaves off his butt.

"Vlad, we can't do any of the 'fun' stuff until all the bad stuff is taken care of." Joss said coming up behind him and sitting down. Vlad huffed and turned away.

"I know, my life sucks ass." He whined. Joss laughed and put and arm around Vlad's shoulders.

"I know man but all we can do is live it to the fullest. Why don't you go back to Henry's and sort stuff out with him. Tomorrow I'll come over and we can all talk?" he asked. Vlad nodded slightly and Joss kissed him on the cheek. Joss helped Vlad stand up and they walked to Henry's house. They got top the porch and stopped.

"You should probably go through the window. I'll see you tomorrow." Vlad nodded and gave Joss a light kiss. Joss watched as Vlad climbed the wall and knocked on Henry's window. Henry opened it then looked into the night. Joss flattened himself against the tree further to stay hidden. After doing a full scan of the streets Henry shut the window and closed the blinds.

Joss straightened up and walked back to his house.

"Until tomorrow my love." He whispered and walked inside.

**[Okay, so I need to know how I did. This is one of my first fanfics so I'm still trying to get use to the writing in detail. I also want to know if I should continue this story so please review. Also tell me how you like the characters and if you have any ideas of your own. Thanks!]**


End file.
